


suselle valentines day 2020 special

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Valentine's Day, kris uses they/them pronouns, minor kris/ralsei mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Susie wants to get Noelle a gift, but nothing is good enough.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	suselle valentines day 2020 special

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting this so late in the day oof,,, I got distracted by minecraft and the sam and max cartoon

“So what are your plans for this upcoming Valentine’s Day?” Kris asked nonchalantly, sitting backwards in their desk and leaning on the backrest.  
Susie waved her hand. “Dunno. Probably just sitting around all day and then inhaling the entire discount candy section tomorrow.”  
Kris furrowed their brow. “Did you forget that you have a girlfriend now, or…?”  
“Oh shit, that’s right! Honestly, it doesn’t feel real sometimes. We are still pretty early on, anyway.” Susie slumped down. “...God, that means I have to get her something, huh.”  
“Well, you don’t have to.”  
“But I want to! She’s been the best girlfriend a girl could ask for, and I don’t know how else to show it.”  
“If you’re so insistent, then, you’d better hit the shops before everyone else who forgot does. I don’t want to have to explain to Ralsei what trampling is when I have to go down the supply closet alone.”  
“Easy for YOU to say. You can just look at him a certain way and he’ll be melting in your arms in a second. Noelle is a bit more classy than that.”  
Kris pouted, blushing. “He does NOT. Ralsei is a prince, he has dignity. So does Noelle, but trust me as her childhood friend when I say she’s no better in that regard.”  
“Tch. As if.”  
“Susie, her favorite vocaloid song is literally Melt. I think I’m right about this.”  
“Whatever.” Susie got out of her seat, the end-of-class bell having rung a while ago now. “I’m going to go look for something to get her.” She briskly left the classroom and slammed the door behind her.  
Kris shook their head, then headed out as well.  
♡~♡~♡~♡  
Exiting the school, Susie thought of all the places in town she could go to either get something for Noelle or take her on a date. The town they lived in was pretty small, and barely had any interesting places that everyone hadn’t visited dozens of times already. Thinking on it some more, she decided to visit the librarby. Hitting the books was always a good idea. Then she decided against that since she didn’t want to get banned again, and settled for just reading the books about romance instead of breaking their spines off.  
She entered the librarby and immediately regretted it when Berdly set his eyes on her. She would’ve ignored him if she didn’t need help.  
“Susie! How interesting to see you here,” Berdly said, “Get lost on your way to the detention center?”  
“Where are all the romance books?” Susie said, ignoring the comment.  
“Um, wha-”  
“Spill or they’ll have to scrape your feathers off the musty green carpet.”  
“A-aisle two, second floor,” Berdly said. Susie just scoffed and walked away. “A-and the carpet is teal, by the way,” Berdly called after her. She didn’t hear. She was already halfway up.   
After skimming through several books in that section, Susie quickly learned that these books were more about risque fantasies than giving actual, usable romantic advice. Face hot, she put back the last book and quickly left the librarby.  
The next location she saw was the hospital. Standing still, she considered it. Talking to Rudy about what to get for Noelle could be helpful, considering he’s her dad and all. However, the two of them haven’t told Rudy yet, and she didn’t want to go behind Noelle’s back like that in such a personal manner. She headed up into the town, opting to wait for when Noelle introduced them to finally meet him.  
Stopping at the intersection, Susie looked around at all the shops.   
Taking Noelle to ICE-E’s was absolutely out of the question. Susie wouldn’t be caught dead there. Plus, her and Noelle were much too old to go anyway. Next to ICE-E’s was the diner. The best date spot in town, and that meant everyone would be going, so Susie wanted to steer clear. There was also the whole ham sandwich debacle that she didn’t want to have to untangle while on a date.   
Looking across the street, she saw the grocery store. Not the best date spot, and Kris had asked her to boycott the place anyway. (They had personal beef with the owner, and preferred not to talk about it. Susie wasn’t one to pry, so she’s taken to just waiting for the conflict to blow over before shopping there again.) Next to that was the owner’s house, and then her apartments. She kept walking upwards.  
After trekking through the residential area, Susie arrived at the park. She and Noelle had their first date there. However, revisiting it for that reason felt like more of an anniversary thing then a valentine’s one, so Susie scrapped the idea. And Flower King was closed, so she couldn’t even get her flowers.  
Groaning in frustration, Susie made her way back to her home. Once inside, she headed to her room and flopped down onto her bed, defeated.  
A few minutes later, she got a text from Noelle.  
<(Heya Susie! Um, I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my house on Valentine’s day?)  
(sure thing)>  
<(Great! I’ll see you then.♡♡♡)  
Susie smiled at the hearts, then put her phone down and took a nap. She figured she’d worry about the whole gift thing later.  
♡~♡~♡~♡  
Valentine’s day was upon her, and Susie still had nothing to give to Noelle.  
She had spent days mulling it over, trying to think of the perfect gift. Nothing was ever good enough, since in Susie’s eyes, Noelle’s love was immeasurable. Nothing could possibly top it.  
Susie would just have to tell her she couldn’t find anything. She sighed and then got ready to go over to her house. She threw on a grey beanie, light pink t-shirt, ripped jeans, and topped it off with a red plaid flannel. She slapped on a couple of black rubber bracelets and then headed out.   
She had barely even walked up to the gate when she saw Noelle excitedly leave her house. Noelle was wearing a simple red cardigan on top of a white skater dress. The skirt had a red hem, and embroidered in that hem was a pattern of white hearts, alternating between being right side up and upside down.   
She trotted down to the gate to greet her and let her in. “Hi Susie! I’m so glad you could make it.”  
Susie followed her inside. “Of course! Anything for you, Jingles.”  
Noelle giggled at the nickname and led her into the kitchen, where a couple of bowls of chips and snacks were set out. Susie hesitated, and Noelle noticed.  
“...Is there something wrong?” She asked.  
“...No,” Susie deflected. “Maybe. I just...gosh, I just feel bad.”  
“About what? Did I pick out the wrong kind of chips or something?”  
“No, no, the chips are fine. They’re my favorite. And that’s kinda why I feel awful! Bec-because...you went through all of this for me and I couldn’t even find a valentine’s day gift that was good enough for you.” Susie rubbed her temple, looking away. “I’m sorry.”  
Noelle walked over and gently took her hands. “Susie, that’s not a problem! You don’t need to get me anything.”  
Susie stopped. “I...I don’t?”   
“Of course not! I’m pretty sure the chocolates in the store are rehashed from last year anyway.” Noelle thought for a moment, then continued. “Honestly, Susie….You just being here is more than enough. Mom’s always busy, and things just...haven’t been the same since Dad got put in the hospital. It’s nice to have someone to spend this holiday with again, you know? Makes it a lot less lonely. Having you here with me is better than anything you could buy from a store.”   
Noelle let go of her hands, then pulled her in for a hug. Susie hugged back immediately.   
“Thank you,” Noelle whispered.   
“No, thank you,” Susie whispered back. “I’ve been angsting about getting you something for days, dude. Glad to see it all paid off, or something. I just really want to make a good impression on you, since we just started dating and all.”  
“Oh Susie,” Noelle said. She pulled back and cupped her hand over her girlfriend’s cheek. “You don’t need to worry about that kind of thing. I already love you for you.”  
“Golly…” Susie muttered. She smiled and went in for another brief hug. “Okay, now that that’s over with…” She said, “Let’s get at some of those chips! And I can tell you what romance books in the librarby NOT to read.”  
“Sounds interesting,” Noelle said. The girls grabbed some chips and sat at the table. Susie launched into her explanation. Noelle listened intently.  
Halfway through, Noelle grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. Susie squeezed back.  
The hangout that day was simple, but it was one of the best Valentine’s days Susie had ever lived through.


End file.
